The Meaning Of Forever
by SBmelbelleGQ
Summary: A GQ Fanfic. Diego and Lulu schemed to break up Georgie and Dillon. The plan? Have Dillon believe that Georgie slept with Diego. Can first love really last forever?


The Meaning Of Forever

**Summary:**_Diego and Lulu schemed to break up Georgie and Dillon. The plan? Have Dillon believe that Georgie slept with Diego. Can first love really last forever?_

CHAPTER 1

Georgie looked in the mirror and fixed her chesnut brown hair. She pulled it back into two low, short ponytails and left some strands hanging down near her jawline, to frame her face. It was the way Dillon had always liked her to wear it, just so he could tuck those strands behind her ear in a loving, comforting manor. The only difference was that tonight she was fixing her hair to go to the movies with someone else. Georgie finished getting ready and then grabbed her apartment key and put it in her purse. Just when she was about to grab her cell phone, a knock hit the door. She sighed and went to answer it.

"Hey. You ready?" asked Diego with a grin.  
"Yeah, I just have to get my purse." Georgie replied with a polite smile.

"Im surprised this place isnt cramped, since its a Friday night." said Diego as he handed Georgie a tub of popcorn.  
"I know," she said while she fixed her purse strap that slid off of her shoulder. "it usually is. Thats why Dillon and I - " she paused as she remembered their traditional movie nights. "we used to sometimes come here when there was hardly anybody in the theater. So we could have it all to ourselves." She finished as her tone got lower. Diego looked over at her.

"We can go somewhere else if you want. I didnt mean to - " Diego started.  
"No, its okay." Georgie interrupted. "I came here to have a good time and thats what I wanna do."  
"Thats the spirit." said Diego.

The lights started to dim one at a time, and the previews began to play. Georgie and Diego turned their attention to the big screen. About 3 minutes into the never-ending previews, the door opened and another couple came walking in, searching for a place to sit.

"Excuse me, can we possibly sneek - " Dillon whispered to a woman who was sitting at the end. The glow from the movie screen abled him to see who those beautiful brown eyes belonged to, and he stopped talking after she looked up at him.  
"Dillon, what a great surprise." she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear her.  
"Yeah I'll say." He responded back in the same tone.  
"You wanted us to move so you can get by?" Diego asked, more like a statement. Dillon looked at him with coldness and loathsome. Sure, he was still upset and angry at Georgie for 'sleeping' with Diego, but he was also angry at Diego and hated his exsistance even more.  
"No you know what, we'll just find a different row." said Dillon. He then looked at Georgie. "Enjoy the show." he said as he took Lulu by the arm and walked in the other direction. Georgie turned her head back towards the screen. Then she had a craving for some popcorn, sluggishly lowered her head and put some in her mouth. She looked back up at the screen as the opening credits of Casablanca came on.

Diego turned his head and secretly stared at her, wondering if the glossy appearance in her eyes were from the glare of the movie flikering, or the water that was already producing tears, trying hard not to make their way down her cheek.

CHAPTER 2

She kept telling herself she wanted to see a classic tonight instead of a newer movie. She reminded herself that she told Diego which movie classic she perferred to go see. What Georgie also thought is how much this particular old movie made her miss Dillon even more. Georgie tried hard to turn off her thoughts and pay attention to the scene in Casablanca. Yeah, that will help ease her mind.

When the movie ended, and the lights came back on, everyone got up and stretched, then left the theater. Dillon opened the car door for Lulu, then shut it and walked over to his side. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You know, I think the classics are better than the movies they have out today. I really liked it." said Lulu, as she looked over at Dillon who was clearly zoned into another world.

"Dillon?" she called his name in hopes for a response.

He kept telling hisself that he wanted to see a classic tonight instead of a new movie. He reminded himself that he suggested to Lulu which movie classic was the one to see. Dillon also thought of how much that particular old movie made him miss Georgie even more. He tried hard to turn off his thoughts and pay attention to the road.

"Dillon?" Lulu called his name again.

"Huh? W- What?" he turned his head at Lulu, then back at the road so they would avoid hitting the car in front of them that was going 5 miles below the speed limit.

"Casablanca, the movie you dragged me to see, I liked it." she said slowly to him, as if Dillon had an I.Q. of a 3 year old right about now.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." he responded. "Thats good Im glad you uh," he glanced over at her. "Im glad you liked it." he finished with a smile.

"Where the heck were you 30 seconds ago when I first said that?" she asked with a chuckle.

"What? Nowhere. I just didnt hear you." Dillon covered.

"Ya." Lulu scoffed. "You were thinking about Georgie. Its obvious Dillon." she continued.

"Yeah, I was." Dillon admitted. "Im sorry, Lulu. I just - I cant stop thinking about her." he said sadly.

"You dont need to apologize Dillon. Clearly you still love her even though - she cheated on you."she said. Knowing what Georgie and Diego really did the night Lulu saw them in the boat house.

"Well, its over. I love - I love her, but Im with you, and I have to let go." said Dillon. Lulu looked over at him, as he continued to drive them home. Was seeing him in pain like this actually worth a lie? she tought to herself. The rest of the ride was silent. The only sound that echoed inside the car was the music playing on the radio.

It wasnt a very hard thing to do. Choosing between having a cheeseburger or hot dog should not be this complicated. At least thats what Georgie had thought, while she looked at the menu. The waitress took out a pen that was tucked away behind her ear, and walked over to the couple sitting at the table to her left.

"So, what can I get for ya?" she asked Diego and Georgie.

"Um, Ill have the special I guess. Not alot of onions though please." Diego told the waitress.

"okay, and anything to drink with that?" she asked as she wrote down his order.

"Pepsi is fine." he told her.

"K, and how about you mam?" The waitress asked. Georgie looked up at her.

"Um, a hot dog is fine. I'll have the fries with it to - " she looked back down at the menu. "Oh no, no Im sorry wait. I'll have the cheeseburger delux with a medium order of fries, easy on the ketchup, and a few pickles." Georgie finished.

"okay, anything to drink?" the waitress asked as she scratched off 'hot dog' and wrote 'cheeseburger D.'

" A chocolate milkshake sounds good." Georgie said as her pupils grew big at the thought of ice cream.

"Pickles and milk? Isnt that a little... gross?" asked Diego towards Georgie.

"What? Im not gonna get sick. I never do." she spat back.

"Okay, be right back with your drinks in a few minutes." The waitress smiled, then took their menus and walked away.

"Didnt you have enough junk food to eat earlier?" Diego hide back a laugh.

"No, never." Georgie replied. "I dunno, Ive just been getting so hungry all the time." she finished. Not consemplating the fact that she also has been moody and tired all the time too. The waitress came back with their drinks, and set them down on the table.

"Thank you." said Diego.

"Ill be back with your food in about 15 minutes." the waitress said as she placed Georgie's milkshake down in front of her.

"Okay. Thank you." said Georgie.

"Uh huh." she responded, then walked away.

"Boy she seems nice huh? Letting us know the exact moment when our order will be here." said Diego, taking a sip of his soda.

"Yeah. I guess." Georgie answered, indulging herself in the chocolate milkshake.

CHAPTER 3

Fourteen days had passed by and today was supposed to be just another ordinary day in Port Charles. To Dillon, this day felt like a horrible movie where the young rich teenager has an investment, exspects it to pay off, but then some villian with dark hair takes it all away from him and leaves the rich boy poor. He sat there and stared down at the papers, the words printed in black didnt register in his mind. If it hadnt been for the person exhaustingly coming towards him, making his heart skip a few beats after looking up at her, Dillon probably would still be sitting at the table and staring at those evil papers.

Georgie eyed at Dillon, then sat down with him outside of Kelly's. This would be the part when someone speaks up. They both thought to themselfs. Georgie looked down at her hands and shyly played with her fingers. Dillon discretley cleared his throat.

"So," he spoke first. "Uh. How you been?" Dillon finished. Georgie looked up at him with 'Are you kidding me?' eyes.

"Right. Sorry." he apologized.

"If you really wanna know," Georgie said. " I've never felt better and worse at the same time." she finished.

"Neither have I, so can we just get this over with so we can both get back to other things?" Dillon bitterly said.

"And what wouldYOUR other things be besides making the bed rock with your disgusting step-sister?" Georgie defensivly asked. Folding her arms on the table and looking Dillon in the eyes.

"What Lulu and I do, stays between her and I. Secondly, I wasnt the one sneeking behind your back and having sex with someone who wasn't -" Dillon continued, but was unable to finish when Georgie interrupted.

"Diego and I wereJUST FRIENDS Dillon! Nothing ever happened between us!" she shouted in anger.

"Why would Lulu tell me something like that if it wasnt true Georgie?! How many times have you seen him behind my back, when you knew I didnt want you hanging around with someone whose a criminal?!" he said with frustration. "Alot. Alot, THATS how many."

Georgie just about had it with exsplaining herself to Dillon. She felt like her whole world has been turned upside down and it wasnt the same person she had been in love with all of her life, sitting across from her anymore.

"I told you," she began calmly but loudly at the same time. "that he was just someone I felt bad for and needed a friend. Diego is not the man that I love with my every being. We both know who my whole heart and soul belongs to." Georgie felt a lump in her throat. Dillon was silent.

"But I never felt more pain, besides finding you with Sage, than I have these past few days." Georgie began to cry. She had done alot of that lately, not just over Dillon, but even the drop of a hat on the floor made her want to cry.

"It hurts me so much more than that, just because you can actually believe that I would sleep with Diego." She continued, as the tears escaped from her eyes.

"You lied to me once before Georgie, what makes you think that I could believe you now?" Dillon asked calmly. She just sat there and stared at him.

"Then I guess you never really knew me at all." Georgie answered back, getting up off the chair and stood there.

"And if you're willing to just throw away what we had together for 3 years - our love, our friendship, our memories, by signing those divorce papers, then you're far more worse than Diego when he drugged me!" she shouted with tears, then stormed off and left. Dillon sighed, then threw the glass of flowers at the wall with anger that were on the table. He placed his hands behind his head and sadly, but heavily exhaled in and out. His eyes began to wellup with tears. As much as he was hurting, and all of the emotions he felt himself going threw, he also knew that deep down he could never let that beautiful girl go.

CHAPTER 4

She made it all the way to the pier without hesitating to take one more breath, before she let the tears fall again. Georgie slowly sat down on the bench and sniffled back the water that was reaching her jawline even harder. A passerby that was supposed to meet her for dinner later, saw Georgie sobbing uncontrolably. He approached her and sat beside her.

"Georgie, what is it whats wrong?" Diego asked with sheer concern. She didnt look at him for a few minutes, until now.

"Dillon and I, " she got out. She took in a deep breath. "we planned on meeting today to - " the word shot at her and cut her like a knife just to even say it. "to sign the divorce papers we had drawn up."

"Uh huh." Diego responded.

"but I just - I couldnt do it, and then we started fighting about everything thats been happening." Georgie said behind her tears.

"Georgie, dont let him upset you alright? You two had already ended things right when he found us in the boat house together." Deigo said as his hands were on her shoulders.

"Diego you and I DIDNT EVEN sleep together!" She cried. "Why cant he believe me? Why did he take Lulu's word over mine?"she continued.

"I dont know. But I will help you through this, just like you were there for me." he answered. Georgie nodded then sniffled.

"C'mon, lets get out of here." Diego said. He got off the bench .

"Okay." She said, very unaudioable. Just as Georgie was getting up, she felt dizzy once more that day, and slightly fell backwards.

"Whoa, hey. You alright?" Diego asked as he caught her.

"I - I dunno I feel dizzy." Georgie responded, putting her hand to her head as if it would help stop it from spinning.

"Okay then why dont we just - sit back down for awhile." He said.

"Yeah, yeah okay." said Georgie in almost a whisper. Diego helped her sit back down and closely looked at her.

This could not be happening. It cant be true. Or so she thought. Lulu sat in the doctor's office and listened to what the doctor was telling her. She had suspected she might be, after realising that being 2 weeks late for her period could mean trouble. Hearing it coming from someone else just made it seem even more scarier. How can she handle this? More importantly, how can she tell Dillon? He doesnt need to know just yet. Lulu thought as she left the hospital.

They sat there on the bench for awhile, but Georgie only felt worse. When Diego helped her up, she fainted and collapsed in his arms.

It was twenty minutes after five and her shift was finaly over. Maxie wrote down the last of information for Dr. Quartermaine and then came around the front desk to leave, until she noticed someone familiar being carried into the hospital off the elevator.

"Oh my God! Georgie?" Maxie franticaly asked as she practicly ran over to Diego. "What did you do to her Diego give her some drugs?!" she sarcasticly asked him.

"No okay, she fainted!" Diego defended as an orderly carefully placed Georgie on a gurny. Dr. Patrick Drake saw a new patient and came to the rescue.

"Whats wrong, what happend?" he asked, waiting for anyone to answer, as he checked on Georgie.

"We were at the docks and she got dizzy, then she fainted so I brought her here." Diego exsplained.

"Georgie, can you hear me sweetheart?" asked Patrick. She moaned.

"Alright lets get her into a room, I wanna run some tests." Dr. Drake advised, as the orderly pushed the gurnny. Diego followed, but was stopped by Maxie as she put her hand on his chest to hault him.

"You're not the one my sister needs right now." she told him coldly.

"Maxie will you just let me go, someone needs to be there for her." Diego stated.

"That person is NOT you." Maxie said. Diego violently starred at her and walked away, heading towards the room they put Georgie in. Maxie unzipped her purse and took out her cell phone, then dialed a number.

CHAPTER 5

"Hey." said Lulu as she walked over to Dillon who stopped looking at the gold ring and quickly put it back in his pocket. He turned his attention to her.

"Hey." Dillon answered back.

"What was that?" asked Lulu as she sat down across from him.

"Ummm I said , 'Hi.' " Dillon stated.

"No, I heared you, I meant whats in your pocket?" she asked.

"Oh." he chuckled. "It was uh, it was just - something I found on the ground near the boathouse." Dillon confessed.

"I see." Lulu said.

"So, how'd it go at the hospital? Did you get to talk to your Aunt Bobbie?" Dillon asked. Lulu wanted nothing more than to run in the other direction and never look back. 'You've got to tell him. Just say it and get it over with.' she thought to herself.

"She," Lulu started. "She was too busy so I didnt get the chance to ask her about having a BBQ for Lucky." she lied.

"Well - " Dillon began as his phone rang.

"Sorry, one sec." he told Lulu. Dillon flipped his cellphone open.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dillon, its Maxie." Maxie said on the other end

"Hey. Whats up?"

"Something happened to Georgie and I - " Maxie couldnt finish.

" - What whatta ya mean something happend to Georgie?" his heart jumped in his throat. " Is she alright what happend?"

"She's fine she just fainted, the stalker - Diego," she corrected herself. "brought her here to GH and I thought you should know."

"I'll be right there. Thanks Maxie."

"No problem."

Dillon hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Whats wrong? Is Georgie okay?" Lulu asked as she watched Dillon spring from his chair.

"She fainted, I need to see her." said Dillon with worry as he put some money on the table to pay for his drink.

"Wait I'll come with you." Lulu said as she followed Dillon who was already out the door.

Georgie was now awake, lying on the hospital bed waiting to find out what caused her to faint.

"How do you feel? Still dizzy?" Diego asked, sitting near her on a stool.

"Yeah. Even more exhausted than I have been." Georgie answered.

"Im sure its nothing." Diego assured her.

"I hope not." Georgie responded. Just then, right on cue, Dr. Patrick Drake came in the room holding a clipboard and the test results.

"Georgie, how are you feeling?" Patrick asked. Georgie sighed.

"If one more person asks me that question Im gonna hurl on them instead of in the toilet. I'd feel alot better if I knew why my body has been acting weird." she responded to his question.

"Uh Diego, why dont you wait out in the hall for a moment? I'd like to speak with my patient alone." Dr. Drake asked. Diego looked at Georgie.

"It's okay go." she told him.

"You sure?" Diego asked.

"Yeah yeah, you did alot for me already. I'll be fine." Georgie said.

"Okay." Diego left, closing the door behind him.

"So, what is it? What's wrong with me?" Georgie asked.

"Well, you fainted because your body is still trying to adjust to the new life that's growing inside of you." Patrick began.

"Huh?" Georgie asked incoheriantly.

"You're pregnant Georgie." said Dr. Drake.

Dillon and Lulu got off of the elevator and Dillon looks for Maxie who never left the hospital, sitting in the waiting room.

"Maxie!" Dillon called out to her when he spotted her. Maxie approached him.

"How's Georgie? Where is she?" Dillon franticly asked.

"Patrick is in with her now. I think she's in room 114." Maxie told him.

"Thanks." Dillon looked over at Lulu and said , " Wait here. I dont think its such a good idea for you to come with me."

"Yeah, sure. Okay." she said. Dillon left and headed for the room Georgie was in, leaving Lulu alone with Maxie.

"So," Maxie said to Lulu, then looked around to see if anyone was nearby. "banging my brother-in-law huh?" she minutely said as her arms were folded across her chest.

"What?" Lulu asked with a confused look.

"Oh no wait, Dillon's my brother - in- law, my sister's HUSBAND, and your STEP - BROTHER. How gross is that?" Maxie acknowledged.

"Wait a minute, where do you get off accusing me of something like that when you have no idea whats going on?" Lulu asked.

"Please. Save it Lulu, Georgie told me the whole story days ago so dont even stand there and deny it." Maxie spat.

She asked him again, and got the same answer.

"How - how long, I mean - ?" Georgie struggled to come up with the question.

"You're 12 weeks." Patrick concluded.

"12 weeks, thats 3 months right?" Georgie asked.

"Exactly." Dr. Drake assured.

"Oh my god." Georgie practicaly whispered to herself.

"I take it this wasnt planned." Patrick said.

"N- no I- no." Georgie spoke up.

"Well, you need to get some rest, take it easy, and I'll tell Empifony to scheduale a date for an ultrasound for you." said Patrick as he wrote somethings down in Georgie's chart.

"Um, okay. Thanks." Georgie managed to get out. Dr. Drake left and told Diego he can go back in.

Dillon found Patrick in the hall.

"Is Georgie in there?" he asked Patrick.

"Uh yeah, but someone is in there," Patrick began but the only word Dillon heard was a 'yes', and went inside Georgie's room. "with her." Patrick finished as Dillon found his way into room 114. The door opened and both Georgie and Diego turned their heads.

"Dillon." Georgie tranquily said.

CHAPTER 6

Dillon stood in the doorway, as he saw her laying on the bed. She manuevered herself to sit up.

"Dillon. How'd you know I was here?" Georgie asked. Dillon came into the room and didnt even bother to notice who else was present.

"Maxie called me," he answered, closing the door behind him. "She told me what happened." Dillon finished, his hands were stuffed inside his pockets. Georgie slightly nodded, and lowered her head, adjusting the sheets that were drapped over her. Diego felt uncomfortable.

"Uh. I think Im gonna go and - get a soda or something." Diego broke the silence. He turned to Georgie.

"You gonna be alright with him?"he asked her.

"Why wouldnt she be?" Dillon lashed out.

"Dillon!" said Georgie. "Diego, I'll be fine." she finished. Diego got up, bypassed Dillon, and left.

"He was only being concerned about me, you didnt have to practicly bit his head off." Georgie scolded.

"Im sorry," Dillon apologized. "but I just CANT stand the guy anymore."

"Why did you even come here? So you can fight with me again about Diego?Huh?" Georgie asked, trying to remain calm.

"Thats not why and you know it." Dillon answered. "I came here because I was worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were alright." he finished. Georgie chewed her lip, then let out a small breath.

"Im pregnant." she told him, Dillon's eyes scanned her like lasers.

"What?" he breathed.

"Im having a baby. Thats why I fainted tonight. Why I've been - "

"Is it mine?" Dillon woundered. She met his incredulous eyes.

"Of course this baby is yours Dillon! Whose did you think it was?" Georgie asked.

Dillon swallowed hard. "Diego's"

Georgie closed her eyes then opened them again. "I told you already, Diego and I were NEVER intimate together like that. Dillon," her eyes filled. " you're the only guy that I have EVER slept with. What do I have to do to make you understand that you are the only man I want to be with?" she softly cried.

Dillon walked closer towards her bed, sat down on the stool, and took both of her hands in his. He looked into those beautiful brown eyes of hers that he loved so much.

"Stay my wife." Dillon murmmured. "Thats what you need to do baby. Its what I want."

"Wouldnt Lulu be pissed?" Georgie teased, however she didnt smile.

"I dont care I dont love Lulu. I love you Georgie. The same way I always have, probably even more than the very first time I told you." Dillon profondly said. Georgie smiled for the first time in weeks.

"After you stormed off, at Kelly's earlier today, I went to the boathouse and kept thinking of what you said to me, about - throwing away what we had together for three years. I sat there, and I tried to imagine my life without you, and I - I couldnt. I could not do it." Dillon began to concieve tears himself. "I'm not willing to let all of that go. Because, if I did - then all I would have left is the feeling of being empty. Georgie, loving you makes me feel nothing but complete." Dillon proclaimed deeply, leaving Georgie eyesfull of happy tears. For the second time that night, she smiled.

"I love you too Dillon." she uttered, almost to a whisper. She choked on a tear. "Im just - so scaired. I'm not ready to be a mother. I havnt even started college yet, and my job is sucky. And then there's Mac and my mom, and oh God, Tracy and-" She rambled in soft sobs.

"Hey, hey shh, shh." he hushed her, puting his hand on her cheek. "I know you're scaired. So am I. But I'll be there for you every step of the way." he soothed.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry for hurting you." Dillon continued thereafter.

"I love you too," Georgie replied. "But there's alot that we need to work through, before we can even think about getting back together." she finished in her sobby, now calmer voice.

"I know, and I think we should start by being honest with each other. No more lies." Said Dillon.

"Trusting each other." said Georgie

"Believing each other." Dillon added.

"Thats the one." Georgie nodded in agreement. They layed their foreheads together, with thier eyes heavily shutting. Dillon's hands seemed to slide down onto Georgie's lower abdomen. Over her baby. Dillon's baby. Their baby. While Dillon and Georgie stayed close together, Diego was looking through the small door window of room 114.

CHAPTER 7

Something didnt feel right. It couldnt have. The continuing pain shooting in her lower abdomen made Lulu huntch over in her bed.

"Oouh!" she squinted as it got more intense. Suddenly, before she was able to finally get the courage to tell Dillon about the pregnancy today, it was already over. Lulu tried to hide the pain from anyone that would happen to be up at 7:30 AM in the Quartermaine mansion, as she effortlessly walked to the bathroom.

Time had crept its way further, and it was now noon. Georgie managed to get through the nightmare of telling Mac about the baby afterall, with Dillon as her support system. Maxie as their cheerleader - sort of speak. The next mountain Dillon and Georgie had to climb was telling Tracy. They had decided to tell her later on that day when the time was right. Of course, what they really wanted was to enjoy the rest of the afternoon before disaster would strike again.

"How do you feel? You're not dizzy or anything today are you?" Dillon asked as they walked side by side.

"No," Georgie said. "but I am starting to get hungry."

"Lunch at Kelly's?" asked Dillon as he looked at her.

"I guess. You know, it seems like that's the only place we ever go to eat." Georgie replied.

"Really?Gee, I never noticed that." Dillon coaxed. She playfully hit his arm.

"So what's wrong? Whats the big emergency?" Diego asked as Lulu came walking towards him in front of Kelly's.

"Okay, remember when I told you yesturday about the pregnancy?" Lulu asked

"Yeah I - I caught up to you when I saw you still talking to Maxie." Diego summerized.

"Yeah well, I uh I had a miscarriage this morning." Lulu confided.

"Ooh man. Really?" Diego asked.

"Yes, toilet filled with blood and - "

"Okay! Dont need to know all the details." Diego held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry." Lulu apologized.

"No, I am. That uh, that really sucks. Did you even get to tell Dillon?" said Diego

"I was planning on it, but I never actually could find the words. Anyways look, Diego - we blew it. It's over." said Lulu with her arms crossed.

"What? What are you talking about?! Its not over Lulu, they're not even back together. We can still come up with another way-" Diego began.

Just then, Georgie and Dillon came around the corner and they stopped in their tracks, when they saw Diego and Lulu arguing.

"We failed Diego! You even told me last night that you saw Dillon and Georgie holding each other at the hospital!" Lulu yelled.

"So what, we can still come up with another plan!" Diego hollered back.

"Oh my God!"Dillon shouted as he approached Lulu and Diego, Georgie by his side. They looked at Dillon with deer-caught-in-headlights look. "Georgie was right all along. You never saw her having sex with Diego!" Dillon yelled to Lulu with anger.

"How - how long have you both been standing there?" Diego asked.

"Long enough to know what kind of a friend you really are!" Georgie lashed out at Diego.

"You posionous, backstabbing jerk!" she continued.

"No, Georgie wait- " Diego pleaded

"Shutup! I cant believe how stupid I was to even have sympathy for you when you were in jail!" Georgie silenced him. "Dillon was right about you, your nothing but a criminal."

"I cant belie- I trusted you Lulu!" Dillon shouted at her.

"Dillon Im sorry, I never meant for -" Lulu cried.

"For what? For me not to find out that that YOU and Diego are the reason why I almost lost my wife?! You lied to me, straight to my face about seeing Georgie and Diego together! And I was an idiot to even -" Dillon paused and looked over at Georgie. He starred at her with guilt in his eyes. She looked back at him. Then he turned his head over at Lulu.

"I dont think that its best for you and I to be friends anymore. Because of you, and that psyco, I nearly turned my back on the love of my life." Dillon said coldly to Lulu. He took Georgie's hand in his and led her inside Kelly's. Lulu stood outside with Diego and sniffled back her tears. Diego turned to a garbage can and kicked it over.

Inside, Dillon had his arms wrapped tightly around his wife as Georgie quietly sobbed against his chest. He released her for a moment, just so he can look into her eyes.

"Georgie, Im so sorry that I didnt believe you in the first place. I should have never, EVER have taken Lulu's word over yours." Dillon apologized. Georgie sniffled and looked up at her husband.

"I know you are. And - Im sorry too for even writing to Diego in prision, and kissing him at prom - swimming. I think its, gonna take alot more than just a few sorrys from each other to get back what we had. But Im willing to do whatever it takes for us, to rebuild our relationship. If you are?" Georgie apologized. For the first time in a long time, Dillon smiled that day.

"Its a deal." he said. Georgie shot the same exspression back at him. They sealed it with a deep, passionate kiss.

CHAPTER 8

Two months had gone by since the day they made a deal. Dillon and Georgie were walking through the halls of General Hospital, hand in hand. They seemed to hold each other like that lately, more often than they used to before. The couple were schedualed for their ultrasound, and followed Dr. Lee into the Sonogram room. It didnt feel real to either of them that they were going to be young parents, until they saw the image of their baby on the monitor for the second time. Georgie and Dillon were silent as they listened to the rytheme of the baby's heartbeat.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"You can tell already?" asked Georgie.

"Mmhm." Dr. Lee said positively. Georgie looked up at Dillon who was holding her hand.

"I - I dunno, I kinda wanna be surprised." he said to her.

"Me too." she agreed.

"Does he - or she," Dillon emphasized. "Look healthy?" he asked the doctor.

"Very. The heartbeat is strong," said Dr. Lee . She moved the tool over Georgie's belly that was covered in gel, and looked at the monitor. "Everything looks good." she finished with a smile.

"Good." said Georgie.

When the appointment was over, Dillon kissed Georgie goodbye as he left for work at ELQ. Georgie met with Emily, Elizabeth, and Maxie to pick up their dresses for Emily's wedding next month.

"I hope I can still fit into mine by September Emily, otherwise Im wearing a tarp instead." Georgie said as she sat down at the table with the rest of the shopping party.

"Stop it Georgie, you will." said Emily.

"Yeah besides, your not that big as you make it sound to be." Maxie told her younger sister.

"Well, my feet seem to be disappearing everyday." Georgie defended back, as she brought the straw of a chocolate milkshake to her lips. Elizabeth chuckled as she remembered not being able to see her feet either while pregnant with Cameron.

"It gets even better Georgie." Liz stated.

"Cant wait." said Georgie. "Dillon's been so sweet, he waits on me hand and foot. Sometimes I feel bad when I yell at him about it." she finished. Georgie was still affraid of what she'll become after the next four months, but deep down she was also excited and happy. Dillon helped her achieve that feeling, vice versa.

"Im still yelling at Lucky sometimes for it." Liz said. "But I also love him for it too." she finished.

Just as Emily was about to lift her fork to eat her food, little John started crying.

"Ohh, whats wrong sweetheart?" Emily cooed as she put the fork down and unbuckled the baby from his stroller.

"Think maybe he wants some food of his own." Elizabeth suggested. The cries continued.

"No, he just wants to be held." said Emily as she placed the baby on her knee and held him close to her. His cries became to get soft, until he finally stopped. Which turned into contageous laughter as Emily gently bounced little John on her knee, and Maxie making funny faces. Georgie watched as a small smile crept along her face. Maybe, just maybe Elizabeth was right. It gets better.

CHAPTER 9

The sun began to shine brightly through the window and woke up Dillon. He looks down at Georgie, still fast asleep with her head laying on his chest, and his arms wrapped securely around her body. He smiled. Georgie's growing belly was also against Dillon's side, and he swore he felt the baby kick his hip from inside Georgie's womb. A grin swept across his face, and he gently kissed his wife's forehead. Georgie stirred in her sleep, and began to wake up with the autumn sun.

"Hey." Dillon whispered.

"Hey." Georgie quietly answered back with a smile.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her.

"Better. Now that I wake up next to you every morning." she answered, half awake. Dillon leans in and kisses her.

"Me too sweetheart." he whispered.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"Eggs, without the burnt toast this time." Georgie answered with a grin.

"Okay," Dillon said. Georgie took off her covers and got up out of the bed.

"Where you going?" Dillon asked her, as he stretched.

"Bathroom. The baby slept on my kidneys." Georgie said, while quickly walking to the bathroom.

It was a beautiful day for an autumn wedding. The September air never felt so warm. Emily was in the bride's room with her bridesmaides getting ready.

"Oh Em, you look so beautiful." said Elizabeth as she fixed her best friend's vail.

"Georgous sweetheart." said Monica.

"Thank you." said Emily with a smile.

"Oh here," said Monica as she took out a velvet jewelry box from inside her purse. "I meant to give it to you, at your first wedding to Nikolas. But I couldnt remember where on earth I kept it." she handed her the box. Emily lifted the box open and gasped.

"It was your birthmother's. She gave it to me, before she passed away. Asked me to hold onto it for you, until your wedding day." Monica smiled.

"Its beautiful Monica. Thank you." said Emily as she took out the silver necklace with a diamond charm.

"Here, lets put it on you." said Monica, unclasping the necklace.

"I love it. Thanks Mon- mom." Emily said, holding back her tears.

"Your welcome sweetheart. Now lets get you married before we ALL start to ball and ruin our makeup." Monica suggested. The room echoed in laughter.

The music began to play, as the church doors opened up. Nikolas stood at the alter, as Lucky, Luke, and the rest of the grooms men followed in after him. Elizabeth came down the aisle first, while Lucky watched her coming towards him, and he smiled. She gave him back the same exspression, and went to stand on the opposite side, where the Bride will be. Next came Maxie, as Mac and Felicia watched their daughter make her way to the front of the church. They too had the same exspression on their faces as Lucky did when Liz entered the alter. Everyone awwed as they noticed Georgie's pregnant belly, while she followed behind her sister moments later, leaving Dillon smiling himself at Georgie. She turned her head towards him and didnt hesitate to give him back the same look.

Kristina came out next, and trailed flower petals down the aisle. The minister motioned with his hands for the guests to rise as the doors opened, revealing the bride. Alan and Monica walked Emily down the aisle, as she left Nikolas breathless. When she stood in front of him, he took her hand and led her in their places in front of the priest. Everyone sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are all gathered here together to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony.." the minister began. Georgie looked at Dillon and mouthed the words 'I love you'. He smiled and mouthed back to her, 'I love you too.' They both lovingly gazed at each other, while remembering the day of their own wedding.

Dillon: Georgie, my whole life I felt like something was missing, and I didnt know what it was until I met you - my soulmate, my inspiration, the thing that filled that void in my heart. The best day of my life - before today - was when you told me that you loved me too. You're my best friend and my hero. You're - you're the person that I respect more than anyone in the world. You gave me the courage to love and the faith to dream, and now you're part of that dr

Georgie: Dillon, you've changed my entire life, your faith in me and - and your trust. You taught me to believe in myself and all my possibilites. You already have my heart and now you have my hand as I vow to love you until the day that I die.

Dillon: Take this ring, as a token of my faith and abiding love

Georgie: Take this ring, as a token of my faith and abiding love.

Father Coates: Having pledged themselves each unto the other and having sealed that pledge with the joining of hands and the exchange of rings, I now pronounce Dillon and Georgie husband and wife. What God has joined together let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride.

Dillon: as soon as Im not contageous, Im kissing the stuffing outta you.

Georgie:And Im holding you to that.

Georgie looked at Dillon with teary eyes, as she blinked them away with a smile. The minister pronounced Emily and Nikolas husband and wife, and everyone celebrated with an applause.

The wedding reception had begun, and the newlyweds danced together as husband and wife. Moments later, everyone else began to join them. Dillon took Georgie's hand and led her to the dance floor. Just as Georgie spun slowly around to Dillon, a couple that were also dancing across the room, caught her eye.

"What's Diego doing here?" she asked Dillon as she found her way back to his chest. Dillon looked over to where Georgie was looking. Diego was closly swaying with Lulu.

"Who cares. Let's just concentrate on us and enjoy each other." Dillon responded as he looked back at his wife.

"I'd love to." Georgie said, as her lips arched. The song ended, and another one played.

'Unforgettable that's what you are

Unforgettable though near or far

Like a song of love that clings to me

How the thought of you does things to me'

Dillon held Georgie close to him, holding her hand in his chest.

'Never before has someone been more

Unforgettable in every way

And forever more (and forever more)

that's how you'll stay (that's how you'll stay)'

They slowly swayed back and forth to the music as they danced cheek to cheek.

That's why darling, its incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that I am unforgettable too

(soft jazz solo)

Their movement was so in sync, as they leaned their foreheads together, and closed their eyes. The song continued on, as they stayed like that. Holding each other. Just then a sharp pain in Georgie's stomach began to contract and shoot throughout her belly, even harder. She leaned into Dillon and breathed unsteadily.

"What's the matter?" he panicked, after opening his eyes as he held her protectively.

"It's the baby - " she franticly answered in between breaths. "Dillon, it - it hurts.." she began to cry into his chest, clenching onto his suit.

"Okay, okay - it's gonna be alright sweetheart." Dillon soothed her and held her with his hand on her lower back. "Help!" he yelled, causing people to turn their heads.

"Georgie - she needs a doctor, she's having cramps!" he continued. Monica released from Alan and scurried over to Georgie and Dillon. Mac, Maxie, and Felicia weren't to far behind her.

"How bad is it Georgie? How far apart are they?" Monica asked Georgie who was holding her stomach and sitting on the floor.

"I - I don't know," she cried. "It - they just started. Please Monica, I - I cant lose my baby!" she sobbed.

"We wont let that happen honey." Monica assured her. She felt around Georgie's bulge stomach and checked the position of the baby with the feel of her hands as much as she could.

"Well, I don't think there is anything seriously wrong. But let's get you to General Hospital so I can do a thorough examination." Monica advised.

"Okay." Georgie barely answered.

"Yeah, yeah that'd be good." Dillon helped her back up and supported her against his body, as they all walked to the cars.

CHAPTER 10

Mac, Felicia, Maxie, Tracey, Dillon, and Lucas all sat in the waiting room while Monica examined Georgie.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Dillon. Both of them." Tracey comforted her son as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up from the floor, then at his mother, just to be sure she was indeed talking to him about Georgie in a positive way.

"Thanks mom." he said.

Monica came out of the examine room and joined the others who were anxiously waiting. Dillon just about jumped out of his chair and quickly approached Dr. Quartermaine.

"How is she, how's the baby?" he asked.

"They're both perfectly fine," Monica stated as she held a clipboard to her chest. Everyone let out a sigh of relief - including Tracey.

"Georgie was just experiencing what we call Braxin Hicks contractions. Completely normal in the sixth month. I'd like for her to stay here overnight for observation." Monica confirmed.

"Can we see her?" asked Felicia and Dillon at once.

"Sure, Uh - she's in the next room." Monica tilted her head in the direction where Georgie was held in.

"You can go first Felicia, I'll wait." said Dillon.

"Oh, Oh no honey, its fine. I'm sure she wants to see -" Felicia said

"No go ahead, I told Emily and Nikolas I'd let them know what's going on once I found out something anyways." Dillon offered.

"Well, alright then. But get your butt right back in that room when your done." Felicia pointed.

"I defiantly will." Dillon smiled. Mac and Felicia walked side by side to Georgie's room.

Georgie's parents walked into her hospital room, and saw her laying on the bed with some sort of straps wrapped around her belly to help monitor the baby's condition. Georgie turned her head away from the window, and towards her mother and father.

"Mom. Dad." she smiled. Felicia walked over to her daughter, followed by Mac.

"Hey sweetheart." Felicia smiled back

"How you feeling honey?" asked Mac.

"Better." said Georgie.

"You and my grandchild gave us all quit the scare." Felicia said as she sat down beside her.

"You're not the only one." Georgie said, placing her hand onto her stomach and looked down at her rising belly. She brought her attention back up at Mac and Felicia.

"I feel terrible about interrupting Nik and Emily's reception though." Georgie said.

"Oh don't worry about that Georgie. I'm sure they understand." Mac said.

Georgie sighed and placed her hand on her stomach. "I love this baby so much already. Its weird though, when I uh, when I first found out that I was pregnant - apart of me wanted to scream and yell 'Im not ready to be a mother."

"I know I remember the feeling." said Felicia.

"Then after awhile I started to think, maybe it's not gonna be so scary after all. I mean I know I have you, and dad, and Maxie to help me but. I didn't have that fear anymore once I knew that Dillon my everything, would be there to share this huge responsibility for another life with me. Then that feeling of fear - just went away."

"I'm so glad that you and the baby are alright." Mac said.

"Me too." said Felicia.

"That makes 3 of us." said a voice from the doorway. Georgie smiled as Dillon fully entered the room, and went to her bedside.

"We'll talk later sweetie okay?" Felicia said.

"K. I love you mom." said Georgie. Felicia got up and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"I love you too Georgiana."

"Love you Mac." said Georgie. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too honey." Felicia and Mac left the room.

"Wow, it that the baby's heartbeat?" Dillon asked, as the continuing rhythmic beat of the fetus's heart echoed the room on a machine.

"Yep." Georgie answered. Dillon took her hand in his.

"You scared me for awhile there." he said.

"I'm sorry. But, we're okay now." Georgie assured him. Dillon smiled thankfully, and brought Georgie's hand to his lips, and softly kissed it.

"You know," she started.

"Hm?" Dillon questioned in his throat.

"If I did go into labor, we would be in big trouble." Georgie said

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because, neither one of us still didn't figure out how to put that crib together." she confirmed, leaning her lips into Dillon's. Kissing him softly.

CHAPTER 11

"Georgie?!" Dillon called out to her from the living room, tying his shoes.

"Yeah?!" she called back to him from their bedroom.

"You ready yet babe?!" he finished, tying his other shoe.

"Almost, I just need to fix my hair!" she answered back.

"Alright but, kind of make it quick - I wanna be able to have some turkey before Maxie burns it!" he said, from in the living room. Georgie giggled as she searched for her brush. She found it next to her jewelry box, picked it up and ran the brush bristles through her brown hair. When she was finished, she opened her jewelry box looking for something to put in her pierced ears. Georgie paused when she eyed a familiar necklace. She smiled and took it out of the box, holding it in her hands, as she remembered who gave it to her. Georgie put on the necklace that had a quarter dangling from it, and walked into the living room.

"Ready." Georgie announced. Dillon turned around at the sound of her voice and smiled.

"You look nice." he said

"Thanks but I feel like Shamoo the whale." Georgie frowned. Dillon grabbed her hand and brought Georgie into him.

"Stop. You're not okay. You're beautiful." he said. "Even more beautiful than the day I married you." Dillon continued. Georgie arched the corners of her lips.

"Quartermaine, you are such a sweet talker." she teased.

"Yeah.. But you love me." he said.

"Hmm.." Georgie hummed in thought. "more than words can say." she finished. Dillon cupped her face in his palms, hesitated to lean in, then kissed her. He went from her lips to her neck, and brushed his mouth over her skin.

"Dillon," Georgie deeply breathed. "Dillon," she continued.

"Hmm?" he asked against her neck.

"If we don't leave now, we're never going to." she told him, trying to resist his lips from touching hers. However, that was a failure.

"Okay," he said. Then gave her one last quick kiss. "we're leaving now. Nice necklace by the way." Dillon said as he laced his fingers with hers, and grabbed the keys.

"Thanks," Georgie said. "Some hott, spikey - haired, film geek gave it to me." she finished as Dillon smirked and closed the door behind them.

Felicia set the mashed potatoes on the table, and went back into the kitchen for some gravy. Mac entered the dinning room, carrying with him the ever so golden brown turkey that Maxie hadn't burned. Felicia was supposed to cook the turkey, but Maxie wanted to be the chief this year. Suddenly the doorbell rang the minute Mac had turned his body towards the kitchen. Maxie came walking in holding a bowl of stuffing.

"I'll get it dad." she said as she set the bowl on the table. Maxie went to the door and opened it to find her sister and brother -in -law on the other side.

"Hey," Maxie greeted as she wrapped her arms around Georgie. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too." Georgie replied in their hug. They eventually released from their embrace, and Maxie extended her arms around Dillon. Mac and Felicia entered from the kitchen and greeted their guests.

"Hi sweetheart." Mac said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Happy Thanksgiving dad." Georgie said in their embrace.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Mac replied back, kissing her forehead. After Felicia greeted Georgie and Dillon with a hug, Mac walked over to his son-in-law.

"Dillon," he extended out his hand. "Happy Thanksgiving." Dillon put his hand in Mac's as they shook respectively.

"You too Mac, thanks."

"Well," Felicia announced. "How about we eat this bird before he flies away?" she said. Everyone walked to the table, while Dillon helped Georgie take off her coat. He hung both of their jackets and joined the rest of his other family.

"No, no no you unbelievable moron," Edward bickered to the cook. "I told you to prepare a nice, golden brown turkey without the stuffing inside the bird!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Quartermaine -"

"I don't want an explanation, just unstuff the turkey. See, this is why we have pizza instead." Edward said as he was leaving the kitchen. Alice answered the door and greeted the man on the other side.

"Diego," said Lulu as she approached him. "I'm glad you decided to come after all."

"Me too." he said as he stepped into the foyer. Lulu put her arms around him, while he welcomed her inside his own. Alice closed the door and went back to dust like she was before. Diego and Lulu eventually released from their hug.

"Thanks for, insisting me that I have Thanksgiving with you. Means a lot to me. I mean, I know my father would want me to be here also cause of - Skye and, the baby but -" Diego said.

"You're welcome," Lulu interrupted. They exchanged smiles.

Their plates had been emptied, and much of the food had been eaten. Only a mere half of the turkey was left.

"Maxie, I never thought I'd say this but, that was good." said Georgie.

"Thanks but I probably would have destroyed the turkey if mom wasn't there to help me." Maxie said as she picked up her plate to take it to the sink.

"True." said Felicia, as she picked up the last of the biscuits before heading to the kitchen. Georgie got up out of her chair, the best that she could and grabbed her empty plate and followed behind her mother.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want dessert?" Felicia asked, putting the leftovers in the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Georgie answered as she put her plate in the sink. "I still have to save room for the traditional Thanksgiving pizzeria at the Quartermaine's."

"Speaking of, where is Dillon?" asked Georgie, drying off her hands with the towel.

"In the parlor talking to dad." said Maxie as she rested her arms on the counter.

"About what?" Georgie wondered.

"I dunno, couldn't hear much. Only got a 'you're not just a crazy boy after all.'" Maxie replied.

A few minutes later, Dillon snaked his arms around Georgie's waist from behind her, with his hands nesting on her round stomach. Maxie and Georgie stopped their conversation about Maxie's sudden love interest in a new doctor named Erik, at the hospital, as Georgie smiled when she felt Dillon's body against hers.

"You ready for some fun, quality time with the Q's?" Dillon asked her. Georgie hummed in thought for a short second. "I guess." she answered. "Only if," she turned her head slightly toward him, as Dillon's chin gently rested on her shoulder. "I get to have some lovely, together time with my husband afterwards..." Georgie seductivly added, omitting the fact that her sister was still present.

CHAPTER 12

Port Charles was covered in snow. The stores hung multi-colored lights in the window. Usually, some people have their trees up and decorated by now. However, Georgie and Dillon just couldnt seem to find the right one, until two days before Christmas. Lucas held the top of the tree, while Dillon had a firm grip on the bottom, horizontally carrying it into the apartment.

"Okay, now," said Dillon as he turned his head and looked for clearance behind him. "turn it to your right." he finished, walking backwards.

"Alright, you got it?" asked Lucas, who turned his body with the tree and entered further into the living room.

"Yeah, yeah we're good. Set it down here." Dillon responded, as both men leaned the tree against the wall. Lucas held onto the tree while Dillon secured it into the hold.

"Nice." said Lucas, observing the tall, very full Christmas tree. Dillon nodded in triumphant. "Hope you bought enough ornaments to decorate this sucker." Lucas finished.

"Ahh, that would be my wife's job." said Dillon, turning to Lucas. "Im sure her and Maxie found plenty." he finished, taking off his gloves and putting them inside his pockets.

"Oh my gosh its huge!" said Maxie from the doorway, holding bags in her hands. She entered the apartment , followed by Georgie. "Didnt look that big outside." she finished.

"It'll look even better once we decorate it." said Georgie, putting the bags down onto the couch.

"Well kids," said Lucas as he clapped his hands together. "Its been fun," he put his hands back at his sides. "but now I have to hit the road."

"Wait, your leaving already?" asked Dillon.

"Yeah..supposed to meet Guy in an hour, and head out to this Christmas party his family is having." Lucas answered.

"Aww well have fun." said Georgie.

"Not too much." winked Maxie.

"You got it," said Lucas, putting on his scarf.

"Well hey man, thanks for helping me with the tree." said Dillon, patting him on the back.

"Sure, no problem." said Lucas. "See ya guys." he waved.

"Bye," they all answered one after the other.

"You know, I'm really happy for Lucas." said Maxie.

"So am I," agreed Georgie, as she took items out of the bag. Maxie's cell phone rang, and she excused herself to answer it.

"He deserves someone as good as Guy." Georgie finshed. Dillon scoffed, listening to Georgie as he took off his coat.

"What?" Georgie asked, looking over at her husband.

"Nothing. It's just that - there was a time when you thought YOU were what Lucas deserves." said Dillon. Georgie tilted her head slightly.

"That was when I wanted someone to be with and not feel so alone. Now, I dont have to be." said Georgie. Dillon walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"You just wanted someone to use for kissing practice." he teased. Georgie grabbed his shirt and pulled Dillon into her.

"You like it when I use you for kissing." she hoaxed back. Dillon grinned, and leaned his head into Georgie, meeting her lips with his. Maxie hung up her phone and came back in the living room. Georgie and Dillon released themselves from each other after a few minutes.

"That was Erik," said Maxie, putting her cellphone away. Georgie awwed. Maxie playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'd love to stay and hang with you guys for awhile, but I have to get ready for my date with him tonight otherwise, I think I'll be getting coal for Christmas." said Maxie, zipping her purse.

"Just how serious are you and Dr. Wonderful?" Dillon joked.

"We're..taking it one day at a time. He's so sweet, and caring. I like him alot." Maxie blushed.

"That's great Max," Georgie smiled. "Enjoy your night."

"I will." she replied. Maxie hugged them both, kissed Georgie's round belly, then left.

Dillon wrapped the lights around the tree, as Georgie got out the box of ornaments. After practically each branch hung an ornament, it was time for one last decoration. Dillon held Georgie's hand, while supporting the rest of her body on the chair, as she placed the star on top of the Christmas tree. They shared a kiss, and soon sat on the couch while watching 'Its A Wonderful Life.' Georgie had another one of her weird cravings of pickles with ice-cream, but unfortunatly found out that they had ran out.

"Okay, fine." Dillon surrendered. "I'll go and pickup some of your nasty combos of food."

"I knew there was a reason why I love you." Georgie said, looking up at him with her head still resting on his chest. Dillon kissed her nose and got up off the couch.

"Eh, I planned on getting a little something at the store tonight anyways." he said as he walked over to the closet to get his coat.

"Oh really? Would that something be..a present?" Georgie asked. Dillon didn't answer. He returned to the couch, standing behind it and met his face with Georgie's, who had her head laying back onto the leather, looking straight up at him.

"You'll just have to wait and see my dear." Dillon said, then kissed her lips.

"Be right back." he added.

"Thank you sweetheart." said Georgie with a childish smile.

Dillon bought a jar of Kosher Dill pickles and a gallon of Mint - Chocolate Chip ice cream, then put the bag in the car and headed to his next destination. It was a small, but very nice jewelry store just a few miles down the road.

Georgie went to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk from the shelf. She closed the door and set the carton on the couner. She reached up and got a cup from the cupboard, then poured herself a glass of milk. As she went back to the refrigerator to return the gallon of milk, she quickly dropped the milk onto the floor, and held her pregnant belly, with her other hand on the kitchen marbletop.

"Ouu..." she squinted in pain, huntching over. Suddenly, the kitchen floor was covered in both milk, and water. Georgie tried the best that she can to walk over to the phone in the next room, but it felt like it was taking her years to get there. Finally, she picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to her mind.

Dillon opened the car door, and grabbed the brown bag from the back seat. Then he shut the door, carrying two bags in one hand. A continuing ring came from his pocket, and Dillon reached inside his jeans, while fighting the thickness of his gloves to retrieve his cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dillon," Georgie managed to breathe.

"Hey, I couldnt get vanilla so -"

"My water -" she exhailed heavily

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted that too -"

"No my water broke!" Georgie interrupted. Dillon's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"Oh man! Alright baby, just - just hang on I'm outside the building, I'll be up in a few seconds!" Dillon franticly told her, and hung up the phone. He darted into the building and never minded to take the elevator, the stairs seemed faster to him. Once he got to their apartment - almost out of breath himself, Dillon nearly threw the bags down onto anything that would catch the fall. He quickly went over to Georgie who struggled to get to the couch, and put her arm around his neck, while he held her waist and supported her to the door.

The elevator doors of General Hospital opened, and out came Dillon who carried Georgie in his arms. She wasnt as light as she was just eight and a half months ago, but it didnt matter to Dillon at this point.

"Woman in labor, coming through!" he said to an old lady patient who was walking in front of him. Dillon carefully set Georgie down into the wheelchair that just happened to be free of use.

"Georgie!" Monica summened, as she saw her and scurried over to them. "Honey, how far apart are the contractions?"

"I'm not sure..maybe..every five minutes.." Georgie answered after each breath.

"Okay, lets get you into a room." said Monica.

After Georgie got settled into a hospital room, Dillon took the initiative to call Mac and Felicia. It didnt take long for the Quartermaine clan to make an appearance either. Dillon placed a cool washcloth over Georgie's forehead, as he held her hand.

"I wish I could be the one to go through this for you." he softly said.

"I know, me too!" she angrily said, turning Dillon's hand into a color that probably wasnt even invented yet. Georgie looked at him with sorrow. "I'm sorry Dillon, I didnt mean to yell at you."

"No its okay, scream your head off at me if it helps." said Dillon. Georgie felt another contraction and squeezed his hand.

"It's alright, just keep breathing, your doing great." Dillon said, brushing his thumb along the back of her hand.

"It hurts - so - much," Georgie said in between her breaths, on the verge of tears.

"I know honey," Dillon said gently, stroking her hair behind her head. "It's gonna be over soon." he finished. A knock hit the door, and Dr. Lee came in.

"How we doing in here?" she asked.

"Oh just great - can you give me something for the pain though? I lost feeling in my right hand." said Dillon. Georgie squeezed it harder to shut him up.

"Well I'm sure it'll feel even better once your wife gives birth." said the doctor sarcasticly. "Georgie, I'm gonna check to see how far you've dialated." she exsplained, then took off her gloves when she finished.

"5 centimeters. Still have a few more hours to go." said Dr. Lee.

"Uhh!" Georgie threw her head back on the pillow.

"I'll be back to check on you again." the doctor added, then left.

It was several hours later, and Georgie somehow managed to fall asleep. Dillon sat in the cushioned chair only inches away from her, as he watched her chest rise and fall. The door opens.

"No baby yet?" Mac loudly whispered, Felicia walking in behind him. Dillon looks at them and shook his head in the negative.

"Nope. Im just glad that Georgie's getting some rest at least." Dillon said quietly.

"Yeah, she's definatly gonna need it." said Felicia. "Dillon you look exhausted yourself," she added. "why don't you go and get some coffee or something, we'll sit with Georgie."

"Thanks but, I dont want anything." Dillon said back. The room was quiet for a moment, except for the sound of beeping machines monitoring both mother and baby. Georgie started moaning in discomfort. Dillon got up and reached for her hand.

"Dillon..." she called out his name.

"I'm right here baby," he said soothingly, sweeping his thumb across the back of her hand. Georgie started to heavily pant. It was minutes later, when Georgie was being moved to the delivery room, after Felicia - and Tracey, gave the doctor an earful about checking on their maternity patients sooner than he had. A nurse gave Dillon a green shirt and pants, then quickly met Georgie in the delivery room.

He stood right by her side, as the doctor instructed Georgie to push.

"Okay Georgie, I want you to take a deep breath.. and push." Dr. Lee commanded. Georgie inhaled and began to push as her abdoman muscles tightened.

"That's it keep going." said the doctor. Dillon looks at his wife, and notices the exhaustion and pain in her eyes.

"C'mon Georgie you can do this." Dillon coached her.

"Deep breath," said Dr. Lee "and..push." she continued. Georgie's stomach muscles contracted and released. She squeezes her husband's hand as she pushes harder.

"Good girl, keep going." said the doctor, as the baby's head became visable. Georgie began to scream in pain.

"I can't.." she cried and looked at Dillon.

"Baby yes you can, you're doing great." said Dillon, looking into her eyes. "C'mon honey one final push, alright? Ready, let's do this." he encouraged, as he puts his hand on her back, while Georgie leans forward. She clutches Dillon's hand and her face scrunches as she gives it all she gots, and pushes harder. She exhales and throws her head back onto the pillow. A crying newborn with dark hair is released from her whomb.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Lee announced, looking up at the infant's parents. Georgie joyfully cries, and Dillon trails kisses along her wet forehead, down to her face and lips. The embilocal chord was cut, and the baby was being cleaned off. The nurse weighed her, and wrapped baby girl Quartermaine in a soft blanket, then handed her to her mother. Dillon and Georgie were speechless as they focused their eyes on their daughter, nestled in Georgie's arms. Dillon felt his own tears trickle from his eyes, along with hers.

"I can't believe - this beautiful, little human being is ours." Georgie said behind watered eyes.

"Me either." Dillon softly spoke, touching the baby's tiny fingers. She made little noises that left smiles on her young parents. He looked at Georgie.

"I'm so proud of you." he said.

"I couldn't have done it without you Dillon." said Georgie. She took her eyes off the baby for a second, and looked at her husband. She sniffled.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." Dillon answered back.He leaned into her as their lips touched. The nurse waited to take the baby to the nursery, as she watched the young couple bond with their daughter.

CHAPTER 13

Ava Lila Quartermaine, was born just two hours ago, and was already getting alot of attention by her family one by one, awing over her through the nursery window.

"Congradulations Dillon, she looks nothing like you." Lucas teased. Maxie gave him a slight punch in the arm, doing Dillon a favor.

"I'm kidding man," Lucas smiled. "she's beautiful."

"Thanks Lucas." Dillon said.

"Can definatly see you and Georgie in Ava when I look at her." Maxie smiled.

"Yeah.. Gosh, I love her so much already." said Dillon, looking at the newborn. "When uh," Dillon cleared his throat. "When Georgie first told me that I was gonna be a father, a part of me wanted to jump off a bridge and yell 'I'm not ready!' Then I started to think, maybe it's not gonna be so scary after all. You know? Like, just, because I get to share having a huge responsibility for this little person, with this - amazing girl whose my entire world." he exsplained, then looked at his friends. "Then that fear just goes away." Dillon finished. Lucas patted Dillon's shoulder in a manly, buddy gesture.

His knuckles were hesitant at hitting the door, but knocked anyway. A soft voice from the otherside of the door, gave him and his girlfriend permission to come in. With that, they entered, bringing with them a little something from the gift shop downstairs. Georgie resituated herself in the bed and turned her head facing them.

"Hi." Diego quietly said, woundering if he should walk over to Georgie's bed.

"Hi." Georgie responded back.

"We uh, Lulu and I - just saw your daughter in the nursery, few minutes ago." Diego said. "She's very beautiful."

"Thank you." Georgie answered.

"We were on our way to the Metrocourt tonight, but then I heard through the Quartermaines that you went into labor." Lulu spoke up. " So Diego and I wanted to - see how you and the baby were doing." Lulu finished shyly.

"We're good. I appreciate you stopping by." Georgie kept it simple. There was awkward silence.

"Oh here," Lulu started, handing Georgie a small bag. "We, got the baby a little something." Georgie took it, and pulled out a white teddy bear with a pink ribbon tied around its neck.

"How cute.." Georgie awwed. "Thank you, very much."

"Look, Georgie," Diego began. "for whatever its worth, I really am sorry for all the pain Lulu and I caused between you and Dillon."

"So am I. I didnt -" Lulu apologized.

"I know," Georgie interrupted. "You both have apologized over and over to us and I, I get that you feel remorse for what you did. I also can never forget how our - friends would betray us either. But, you werent the only ones who made mistakes." Georgie finished.

"I really hope that maybe we can all be friends again oneday." Lulu sympatheticly said.

"So do I." Georgie nodded. "But, its gonna take quit some time for that to happen again." Georgie said. The room got quiet, which seemed like an eternity. Diego cleared his throat.

"Well, we should probably get going anyways." he said to Lulu. "it's getting late and I'm sure Georgie wants to rest."

"Yeah, I think we should do that." Lulu answered back.

"Congradulations." said Diego with a slight smile to Georgie. Lulu repeated it.

"Thank you." said Georgie. Diego led Lulu out the door, and slowly shut it behind him.

The night had continued on, and by this time it was almost morning. Mac and Felicia had eventually left by then, after saying their goodbyes to their daughter and Dillon, and fighting over who gets to hold Ava last. Maxie won that battle, with Tracey coming in at second place. Georgie layed in the hospital bed as her eyes fell heavily, but couldnt keep them closed. She felt his presence and turned her head.

"Hi." Dillon whispered, and walked over to her bed.

"Hi." Georgie smiled in the same tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Dillon quietly said, as he sat down on the chair next to her.

"No, you didn't. I was having trouble falling asleep actually." Georgie graugly answered.

"Really? How come?" Dillon asked, brushing a piece of her hairstrand away from her brown eyes with his finger.

"I dunno. Maybe if you were laying beside me it might help." she murmured. Dillon smiled and softly kissed her hand that was held in his. Then he carefully climbed in bed with his wife, holding her closely with no space left in between them. Georgie drapped her right arm across Dillon's tight abdomen, with her head resting on his chest. He brought his lips to her forehead and gently kissed it.

"Whats that?" Dillon asked, looking over at the stuffed teddy bear that sat on the stand beside Georgie's hospital bed.

"Hmm?" Georgie answered.

"That teddy bear." Dillon said. Georgie followed Dillon's eyes and spotted the bear.

"Oh. It's a present for Ava, from Lulu and Diego." she confirmed, and put her head back down on his chest. "They stopped by a few hours ago." she finished.

"That was nice of them." Dillon returned his head back the other way, and rested it ontop of Georgie's.

"Mmhmm." Georgie agreed. The room was silent, except for their steady breathing.

"Hey, you know what?" Dillon whispered against Georgie's forehead.

"What?" She soflty answered, letting her eyes close now that Dillon was holding her comfortly.

"It's midnight. Today's Christmas Eve." Dillon said. Georgie arched the sides of her lips, and opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas Dillon." She whispered while she looked up at him.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Dillon whispered back, looking down into her eyes. Their lips drifted near each other, and drawn together into a deep kiss.

CHAPTER 14

Georgie looked into the mirror and fixed her chesnut brown hair. She put it up into loose curls, leaving a few straight strands hanging down in the front. A small smile swept across her lips, as she thought about why those strands just might not stay near her face for much longer. Georgie felt her stomach tumble and do flip-flops, while she continued gettting ready for this special date tonight.

"C'mon Georgie, it's only Dillon. Stop being so nervous." She said to herself as she flattened out a tiny wrinkle in her cocktail dress. Georgie knew that even the thought of him always pulled at her heartstrings, and weakened her in the knees.

Dillon stood in their bathroom with the door closed and looked in the mirror, fixing his spikey hair. he could feel his stomach tumble and do cartwheels.

"Suck it up Quartermaine, it's only Georgie. You've gone out with her plenty of times before." he said to himself while adjusting his tie. The truth was, Dillon knew no matter how many times he was with Georgie, even the thought of her always made his heart beat faster than it should, and weaken him in the knees.

Georgie finished her makeup and went to check on a sleeping baby down the hall. She slowly pushed the door that was already halfway opened. Ava looked up at her mother with brown eyes, while her little legs squirmed every which way.

"Hi sweetpea," Georgie smiled and reached inside the crib. "Did you make sure not to fall asleep before mommy and daddy leave?" she finished in a gentle voice, as she picked up Ava and held her closley to her chest. Ava responded back in a baby coo. Georgie kissed her daughter's soft-skin head and walked out of the nursery with Ava held protectively in Georgie's arms. There was a knock at the front door, and Dillon answered it just as he was coming from his and Georgie's bedroom.

"Hey Maxie," Dillon greeted her, then looked at the male standing next to her. "Erik. C'mon in." he invited.

"Thanks." said Erik, as he and Maxie entered the house.

"Listen," Dillon began, while closing the door. " thanks again for babysitting."

"Oh no problem, I love spending time with my niece." Maxie said.

"Yeah well, Georgie's still kinda nervous about leaving Ava home all night for the first time." said Dillon. "Which, I am too you know but - tonight has to be perfect." he finished.

"It will." Maxie said, and put her hand on Dillon's arm for assurance.

"Hi Maxie. Hi Erik." said Georgie, joining everyone in the room as she held Ava.

"Hey Georgie." Erik greeted. "Hi Ava." he said in baby talk. "Look at how big you're getting already." he finished. Maxie went over to Georgie and her niece.

"Hey sis." said Maxie. She opened her hands at Ava and smiled. "Hi sweetie, wanna come to your favorite aunt?" Georgie handed Ava to Maxie. They all talked for a few minutes, then Dillon found Georgie's purse that was somehow lost on the couch next to a baby blanket, and handed it to her.

"Okay um," Georgie exhaled. "There's extra diapers in the diaper bag, bottles are on the top shelf in the refrigerator. Make sure you pour just a small amount of formula on your arm after you heat it so it won't burn her - "

"Georgie relax," Maxie hushed her younger sister. "I know how to take care of a baby. I helped out with your annoying butt once before duh."

"Right. Okay." Georgie relaxed.

"Bye peanut." Dillon said to his daughter, and kissed her soft forehead.

"Bye honey, daddy and I will be back soon okay.." Georgie kissed her also.

"Dillon, can I take this thing off now?" Georgie asked as Dillon turned the steeringwheel to the left.

"No, we're not there yet." he answered.

"Where are we going anyways?" she anticipated again.

"Would you stop asking me questions and being so impatient?" he said. "What fun would it be if I told you where we're going."

"Okay okay. I'll be good." Georgie surrendered.

When they arrived, Dillon opened the door and helped Georgie out of the car. He guided her up the pathway and stopped when they reached the park.

"Okay," Dillon smiled, as he untied the cloth that was over her eyes. "we're here."

Georgie opened her eyes and her mouth fell, as she looked around the park and noticed that the casibo was decorated in white lights. She thought to herself that she had seen this all once before, somewhat similair in a shared dream she and Dillon once had when he was sick in the hospital. She eyed a table that was covered with a red tablecloth, which had a wedding cake and bottle of whine sitting on it. A candle lit dinner also fit its place on the table. Georgie was left breathless, and turned her head over at her husband, a smile wasn't unnoticed on either of them.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs. Quartermaine." Dillon soflty murmmured, as his legs followed him over to his wife. Georgie tried to hold back the blissful tears that filled her brown eyes.

"Happy Anniversary." she said with a smile, as her throat tensed. Dillon tenderly put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her smooth lips. His gaze locked on hers.

"Hey..no more tears baby." Dillon said, as he tucked a strand of hair behind Georgie's ear.

"I'm just, so happy." Georgie delicatly uttered behind her smile.

"So am I." Dillon smiled back.They kissed.

After dinner, Georgie and Dillon cut a piece of cake and fed it to each other.

"Dillon," she warned. "Dillon, please dont smear it on my face." she begged, while Dillon held the chocolate to her lips.

"I would never do that to my beautiful wife." he said as she bit down on the cake. Some of the frosting got on her nose. Dillon smiled and wipped it off. Georgie held a piece to Dillon's mouth and he ate it.

"Okay," he mumbled with a mouthful. Then swallowed. "One last dessert you have to try." Dillon said, as he took Georgie by the hand and led her to a food cart.

"Okay what is it?" Georgie asked.

"Lift that up." Dillon pointed to a tray. Georgie looked at him, curiously.

"K." she giggled. Georgie lifted the top off the tray, that revealed an uneatable item. She looked at Dillon.

"Open it." he advised. Georgie smiled, and opened the small velvet box.

"Dillon!" she gasped, as she stared at a princess cut diamond ring. "It's so beautiful.." she finished. Georgie looked up at him, tripping on words.

"The first time I gave you a ring," he said slowly while his gaze was still pierced on hers. "was when I vowed my faith and abiding love to you, one year ago today. I broke that promise once. I'm not gonna let it happen twice. My love - our love - is what prevailed through everything, time after time, and led us back to each other. You and I are forever, Georgie. It's more than a gift to have that kind of happiness you've given me. It's a blessing. You are my heart and soul, my best friend, the love of my life, and most of all, my soulmate." Dillon proclaimed, his eyes filled up tears with Georgie's.

"I pledge to you - to always love you, trust, protect, and cherish you, in sickness and in health, til death do us part." He vowed. Georgie smiled, then spoke up.

"I pledge to you - to always love you, trust, protect, and cherish you, in sickness and in health, til death do us part." she also vowed. The sides of Dillon's lips arched. He lightly took the box from Georgie and took out the ring. He held her left hand.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded.

"As this ring encircles your finger," he slide the diamond down her finger and met it with her wedding band. "know that my love for you, always encirlces my heart." he finished. Georgie sniffled. Dillon kissed her hand.

"I love you Dillon." she barely whispered.

"I love you too." he answered back. Their lips collided in a deep kiss. Dillon walked over to a boombox that was resting on a bench, and hit 'play.' He made a mental note to hisself to thank Maxie later, for providing the stereo with fully charged batteries. The music began, and Dillon motioned Georgie with his finger to come closer to him. She grined, and obeyed.

'The very thought of you and I forget to do

the little ordinary things that everyone ought to do

I'm living in a kind of daydream

I'm happy as a king

And foolish though it may seem'

Georgie and Dillon swayed closely, and slowly to the music.

'to me that's everything'

'The mere idea of you, the longing here for you

You'll never know how slow the moments go til I'm near to you

Dillon held Georgie's hand in his chest.

'I see your face in every flower

You're eyes in stars above

It's just the thought of you

The very thought of you, my love'

An instrumental interlude took over, as the couple continued to syncronize their bodies together with the music.

"So," Georgie began, as she snaked her arms on Dillon's shoulders. "what movie would this scene be from?" she smirked. Dillon held a laugh.

"None in particular. Except maybe, the one where two teenagers meet at a diner, the girl asks the boy at a payphone to do her a favor and kisses him, without properly introducing herself I might add. They become best friends and fall in love..get married, then have a baby." he said.

"Sounds like a great one." Georgie replied. Dillon looked into her eyes.

"It is." he responded. Georgie searched his and looked back at him the same way. They leaned into each other and brought their lips together.

'The mere idea of you, the longing here for you

You'll never know how slow the moments go til Im near to you

I see your face in every flower

Your eyes in stars above

It's just the thought of you

The very thought of you, my love'

They continued to deeply kiss as the song ended.

It was 2 AM, and Dillon and Georgie awoke to the sound of their crying daughter. Dillon lifts up his head and leans over to Georgie, who was about to get up herself.

"I'll get her." he whispers to Georgie. He softly kisses her cheek as she smiles to the touch of his lips. Dillon walked to Ava's room and reached inside the crib.

"Shh..it's okay honey," he hushed her, as he placed his hands under her back. "daddy's here.Daddy's got you." he added, picking Ava up and placing her protectivly against his chest. Dillon got a bottle and heated it on the stove. He slowly rocked the baby back and forth while waiting for the breastmilk to warm up in the pot. Dillon took the bottle, checked the temperature of milk, and fed it to Ava. She layed in her father's arms as she drank her bottle, looking up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. Dillon smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You look just like mommy baby girl." Dillon softly said as he tilted the bottle so Ava can get more out of it. "Of course, your also cute 'cause you have daddy's nose. Hopefully you'll have better hair than me." he added. Ava was obviously too young to understand words yet, but she sort of smiled at Dillon after his last comment. At least, that's what he was thinking.

Georgie got out of bed, and walked down the hallway, as she followed the soft melody that echoed from the living room. She stood in the opening frame to the parlor, and smiled while she watched her husband holding their daughter as he rocked back and forth to the slow music, playing on the stereo. Dillon felt her presence and looked at Georgie.

"Oh hi." he whispered. "Sorry if we woke you but, she couldn't go back to sleep after I fed her a bottle."

"Looks like she's pretty content now." Georgie whispered behind a grin. Ava rested her head on her daddy's chest, while her eyes continued to heavily close. Georgie walked over to her husband and daughter, and joined them. Dillon had his left arm around Georgie and pulled her close to him, while holding Ava in the other. Georgie placed her hand on Ava's small back, and gently rubbed it, smiling as she noticed the baby falling peacefully asleep. Dillon kissed Ava's head.

"Wanna dance with mommy?" he quietly asked his daughter. "She's better than me, wont step on your toes." he finished. Georgie softly giggled, then leaned down and delicatly placed a kiss on Ava's cheek. Moments later, Georgie looked up at Dillon, met his eyes, as he looked back at her with a slight smile. She returned the same exspression with a deep lingering kiss, while Dillon stood there in the living room, holding both of his girls in his arms.

THE END

Sequel coming soon!!


End file.
